RVCS: Ashraf Saleel
Ashraf Saleel is one of Gabriel Powell's agents and the second-in-command of the Jannisaries. Rational and pragmatic, Ashraf has become a great asset to Gabriel Powell over the short time he's been under Gabriel's employ. Since his joining of the Jannisaries, he has performed many missions for Gabriel, some solo, others with Jason and other Jannisaries. Best known for his recurve bow, his accuracy and skill are legend. His Agent Alias is Shadow Archer. Background Childhood Ashraf was born in the capital of the Eastern Caliphate, Terhan, as the illegitimate son of a Zyiad official of Iranian heritage, a Pashtun, and Tajik woman with Hazara blood. As a young boy, he did not know his father and he was raised by his mother for a time. He had what he thought to be a happy childhood, as most children of his heritage were homeless and poor; he was neither of those, as his father sent money every month to support him and his mother. When he was aged 14, his mother was killed by Zyiad enforcers, who would have killed him as well had his father not appeared. All that he had left to remember her by was a long, red cape given to him for his birthday. To spare his son death at the end of a gun, his father conscripted him into the military. That was the day that he first knew of sorrow's bitter taste and despair's frigid embrace. Time in the Military His time spent in the military was brutal, to say the least. Because he was a half-blood, an impure Pashtun, he was discriminated against by fellow soldier and commanding officer alike, who were all Pashtuns by birth. But he perservered through his persecution, becoming one of the most feared snipers in his regiment. However, this did not go unnnoticed. One of his commanding officers could not stand this percieved indignation, this crime. A half-blood dared to upstage his betters? This officer, Assef, would not let this percieved insubordination, this slight against his pride, go. When Ashraf lay sleeping in his bunk, Assef attacked. His stealthily dragged Ashraf out of his bunk, not wanting to wake the others in the barracks, tied Ashraf up, and took him to an abandoned outpost not too far from the base. It was there he dished out what he thought to be appropriate punishment onto Ashraf. It was in that abandoned outpost where Ashraf was brutally beaten and raped by Assef, who took great, sadistic glee in such depraved actions. He was battered, bruised, bleeding, and in a great deal of pain. But that not dampen his resolve, he just needed the right moment to strike back against his attacker. Assef left Ashraf in that building, broken, bleeding, and plotting revenge. He had to act like nothing happened, all to make Assef uneasy. He would be friendly and subservient to Assef, and this would make his skin crawl, make his mind wander through a field of doubt and paranoia. Only then would his time for revenge come. He would be the sword of Damocles hanging over Assef's head. His awaited chance came, a chance to reclaim his honor and wreak vegenace upon the man who caused him such agony. It was a cool December night, everyone was in their bunks sound asleep. Everyone except for Assef and Ashraf. Assef had been having terrible nightmares, ghastly visions of his death, of his judgment. He was on his knees, praying and crying like a startled child. Ashraf silently strolled into the room, knife in hand, with the nonchalance of someone walking to the mosque for daily prayers: routine, formulaic, stoic. The blade of Damocles drunk the blood of Assef, draining him of life and sin and giving back to Ashraf his stolen honor. Ashraf's crime did not go unnoticed. The day after Assef was found dead, Ashraf was arrested. He was to be executed, shot in the back of the head like another common criminal. But, be it by some cruel twist of fate or Allah's will, his sentence was changed. He would now be the unwilling test subject of a experimental new war technology: mental synchronization. His mind would be synchronized with a prototype ACSM (Adaptive Combat Synchroid Model). However, something went wrong. Instead of the Psycho-Synchronization Matrix synchronizing his mind with the Synchroid's, his mind's brainwaves were mapped over the Synchroid's programming and replicated, replacing its onboard A.I. and leaving his human body in a catatonic state. He awoke to find himself not controlling the machine, but as the machine. He was outraged, confused. How could this have happpened to him? Why him of all people? He flew into a rage and slaughtered scientist and guard alike with the Synchroid's weapons and then he fled and hid himself inside of a cave somewhere in the Eastern Caliphate. As a Jannisary Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes Sparring, Jason Monarch, A good game of Darts, Chess, "Dreaming," Training Dislikes Dictators, Morons, The Eastern Caliphte regime, Religion in general, Missed shots, arrogant people, loud noise, disorganization Hobbies Ashraf spends most of his time training and sparring with Jason or playing chess. He's usually found in the executive loungeroom of SauraNet playing a game of holographic chess against either Dr. Gunvald or Gabriel Powell. When training by himself or with Jason, he focuses on hand-to-hand and close combat, while also keeping his proficiency with all weapons honed. Aside from this, he's usually "dreaming," creating computer simulations of possible futures when he regains his human body. Archtypes * Adaptive Ability * Deadpan Snarker * The Dreaded (to those who know of his skill in the criminal underworld) * Improbable Aiming Skills /Multishot * The Lancer(to Jason Monarch) * The Stoic * The Unfettered Abilities * Adaptive Weaponry Enhancements - Ashraf can scan the opponent for weaknesses, special abilties, armor, fighting style, etc. and create specialized arrows for the situation (or any weapon needed for the situation, Ashraf just prefers a bow) using the 3D printer in his back. These arrows can be explosive, release a quick-acting adhesive substance to encase the enemy, freeze them, or any other number of solutions. * Bionic Physiology - His brainwaves being mapped over the Synchroid's natural programming and replicated, his mind essentially exists within the Synchroid. He is in full control of this body. ** Adoptive Muscle Memory/Flowmotion: The Synchroid can copy any movement done by a human it sees after only seeing it once. It also learns how to counter that move, given sufficient time to study it and the opponent. Along with this, all of the Synchroid's movements are fluid, balanced by an inner gryosphere. ** Constructs Creation - Thanks to the 3D printing module located in his upper back, he can create a variety of weapons, shields, etc. using it. He mentally draws a schematic and function of the construct that he wishes to create aand then the module draws on previously stored materials (of which there is a finite supply and must be refilled) or materials absorbed from the environment to operate. This process is not instantaneous and the time required depends on the construct he wishes to create. ** Cyber Mind - As his mind now has access to the Synchroid's onboard A.I., Ashraf can use it's substantial computing power to his advantage. With it, he can manipulate data, create interfaces and other holographic displays, use various technopathic abilities, hack into enemy systems and create viruses, be mathematically precise, and carry out multiple thoughts at once. He can also use the Synchroid's encyclopedic knowledge(the Synchroid only knows what was installed in it, supplemented with Ashraf's own knowledge) of the world to his advantage. ** Scanner Vision - This Synchroid was built with the ability to scan the opponent, learn everything about them, and adapt to them easily all through a quick glance. It can also see through walls, heat signatures, and radio waves. ** Stealth Mode - In this mode, Ashraf gains the ability to cloak himself from most forms of tracking, move and perfrom with near perfect silence, and be almost unnoticeable. However, should he fire an arrow, use a weapon that extends a couple inches beyond his body, etc. it will not be cloaked or muffled. As such, he's essentially limited to close-combat when in this mode. * Martial Arts Intuition - Instilled in the Synchroid is an great knowledge of all known forms of martial arts and other fighting styles. Ashraf can access this knowledge to supplement his own skill gained during his time in the Eastern Caliphate military. ** Weapon Proficiency - The Synchroid was programmed with an innate understanding of weapons as to how they work, how to utilize them, how to counter them, and so on and so forth. Ashraf can draw on this knowledge any time he wishes. ** Enhanced Marksmanship - Though the Synchroid has knowledge of all weapons and how to utilize them like a master, Ashraf particularly excels in the area of marksmanship due to his background as a sniper in the Eastern Caliphate military. Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * Using the 3D printer module in his back limits his mobility, as unnecessary jostling will cause the module to mess up the schematic. Also, it runs on a finite supply which must be refilled every so often. * Stealth Mode limits his combat options to close-combat, lest he reveal his position to the enemy. * Gunfire of a high enough caliber can damage him, as he is not invincible. * Overextending his mind can leave him vulnerable to attacks from hackers, and as such, he can only carry out a certain number of thoughts before this occurs. * A fluctating radar pulse of the right frequency can disrupt his Stealth Mode. Trivia * Ashraf is an agnostic atheist, having lost faith in religion of any kind after the brutal murder of his mother (He merely acted like a Muslim to stay alive). He used to be of the Shi'a denomination of Islam before this. * His first name translates to "Honorable," while his last name translates to "Warrior of understanding". All together, his name reads "Honorable warrior of understanding". His first name, "Ashraf," refers to someone who is a direct blood-line descendant from the Prophet Muhammad though Fatimah, his daughter. * While he was still human, Ashraf had complete heterochromia in both of his eyes. His left eye was red, while his right eye was a whitish-gray. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Azrael, the King of Death's Characters Category:Red Victoria